1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc-cartridge front loading apparatus of a mini-disc player, more particularly the improvement to a disc-cartridge front loading apparatus for a mini-disc player which enables a disc-cartridge inserted from the front to be loaded on a turntable and to be ejected to the position originally inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a mini-disc player is not constituted with a large structure which is able to be used at a fixed state of a predetermined position such as a compact disc player or a laser disc player and is required with a better stable loading operation of the disc-cartridge because it always uses a changeable position which is not yet fixed such as a portable audio cassette.
The prior art regarding a disc player for a rigid information-carrying disc has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,161 by Kurt Eisemann. The mini-disc player comprises a turntable which is mounted for rotation on a chassis and a lid for closing the player, the lid is pivotally connected to the chassis and carries a disc loader when the lid is pivoted towards the turntable acts resiliently on the turntable.
However, the known player causes an inconvenience in which the lid opens and/or closes when the disc-cartridge is inserted and ejected.